Price
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Harry gets caught wandering the halls of Hogwarts at night by a certain Prefect... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: Hey guys. Again, I was reading Yaoi when I came up with the idea for this. Seeming (brief) dub-con, if you squint. (Might be being over-cautious on that warning) Enjoy!**

Harry turned into a darkened corridor of Hogwarts and paused when he found Draco there. "You shouldn't be out this time of night," the blonde drawled with a smirk.

"Neither should you," he pointed out.

"Well I," he remarked, advancing on the brunet, unconsciously causing the lion to retreat, "am a Prefect." Harry backed into a wall and glanced up at the blonde, startled. "But I won't turn you in, for a price," he continued, resting his hand beside the brunet's head.

"Be serious."

"I _am_ serious," he replied, slipping his leg between the lion's and pressing just right. Harry's eyes widened. Draco dipped his head and took the brunet's mouth, tongue claiming the moment he parted his lips.

Harry pulled back, panting. "No, I don't-"

"I can _feel_ how much you're enjoying this," he purred. The brunet blushed. "Don't worry," he drawled, licking at the corner of the smaller teen's mouth, "I won't tell if you won't." He took the brunet's mouth again before he could reply.

Harry moaned and clutched onto the blonde's shoulders. Draco pulled back to smirk and flicked his wand. The brunet let out another moan, blinking as he realised his trousers and underwear were around his ankles. "What-" he gasped.

"I wouldn't be so selfish as to make a one-sided demand," he drawled as two of his fingers slid into the brunet's hole with no resistance. Harry moaned again. A broader smirk from the blonde as he added a third finger and stretched. The smaller teen cried out. "I'd say you're stretched enough."

"Enough?" Harry parroted, blinking hazy eyes at the blonde. Draco flicked his wand again, his own lower half now exposed. Harry barely had time to take in how large Draco was, before the blonde wrapped one of Harry's legs around his hip. The first press of his cock had Harry gasping.

"Relax," he cooed. "It'll feel good soon," he assured as he slowly slid deep.

Harry's grip on his shoulders tightened and he moaned as he felt the blonde settle deep, deeper than he thought possible. "Draco," he moaned. The blonde smirked and shifted until he had both of the brunet's knees hooked over his elbows. Then he began to _thrust_. Harry cried out.

"You like that don't you?" he purred, a wicked smile curling his lips. "The feel of my cock sliding deep, filling you." Harry blushed and gasped as the blonde slid deep in a hard thrust. "Don't you, Harry?" The brunet remained silent apart from his panting breaths. "Or would you sooner I stop?"

"No!"

A wicked chuckle from the blonde. "You take me so well, Harry," he cooed. "So petite, and yet able to take my long, thick cock with ease." Harry's face flamed. Another wicked chuckle. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone their precious Boy-Who-Lived takes cock so well." He dipped his head, tongue delving into the brunet's mouth in a hot, messy, claiming kiss.

A shift of his hips, the graze of the brunet's cock against his stomach, and Harry cried out into their kiss. Draco pulled back, stilling his hips as the brunet came down from his high. "I'm not done yet," he stated and started moving again. Harry's eyes widened. "As much as I'd love to keep you, have you as my little cock slut, I'll have to content myself with knowing I was the first one to take you." Harry opened his mouth…and let out a wrecked moan as the blonde shifted his hips just enough to graze his prostate. "And make sure you know exactly what you're missing if you get a girlfriend."

"D-don't tease me," he panted.

"Want me to pound into you, little cock slut?"

"Yes," he moaned.

Draco smirked before he took the brunet hard, fast and deep, pounding his prostate with every thrust. It took little time for Harry to go over the edge, squeezing the blonde so hard Draco came deep inside him.

"Draco?" he panted.

"Yes?" he drawled, looking beyond smug.

"I'll be your cock slut."

"Good," he purred and closed the distance between them for a sweet kiss. He pulled back with a smile the brunet returned. "Did you enjoy that love?"

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. "You know I did."

Draco smirked. "Do let me know if you have any other fantasies you'd like to enact, I found this one _very_ enjoyable."

Harry let out a soft moan. "Don't," he said piteously.

"What love?" he asked in concern, cupping the brunet's cheek gently.

"Don't say things like that unless you're planning on another round," he panted.

Draco chuckled wickedly. "Sorry love," he replied sincerely. "Let's make ourselves presentable, then we can go somewhere more private to continue our conversation."


End file.
